Nothing Fake
by JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: After Leni has a crummy day, Lynn decides to try and cheer her up with one of her favorite pastimes. (I do not own The Loud House.)


**This is a gift for WWE, Leni loving friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it, King.**

The Loud House, daylight.

Leni Loud… was sad.

Not just 'accidentally forget to use conditioner' sad, or 'get stuck with the broken phone charger at work' at sad… No, she was pink hoodie, tub of ice cream, stay home and watch Vest Friends Forever sad.

She'd try and watch some cartoons during the commercial breaks, like the one with the talking yellow block of cheese, or the one with the three boys in the cul-de-sac (she liked the silly one the most); but even they didn't help her feel happier.

She was just sad, and she didn't want to do anything about it except mope and sigh and stuff her face with ice cream. Sigh… She hoped it wouldn't be too fattening.

She hangs her head low, shutting her eyes for a moment and whimpering a depressed little whimper.

But suddenly, there is a violently quick dip of weight on the couch cushion beside her. She jolts back with a gasp, and looks to the momentous force to find none other than her younger sister Lynn. "Yo, get hype!" the resident jock hollers, and then she reaches over to grab the remote from Leni's blanket covered lap.

"Hey!" the blonde whines.

"Get pumped!" Lynn excitedly clamors. "It's time for some rasslin'!"

With that, she flicks the button on the remote, changing images of well dressed fashionistas to… uhm… well…

"Welcome to Monday Night SmackRaw!" a tacky announcer says to the audience. "Tonight's main event will feature the World Heavyweight Champion Dylan the Dude defending against The Villain in an unsanctioned, no disqualifications, no _rules period_ match!"

The announcer to his side interrupts him. "Shut your mouth, jabroni! I don't want to hear anyone talking smack on The Villain!"

"I didn't even say anything about him?!" the first announcer timidly says, but before he can even say anything else, the second announcer grabs him by his ear, and then slams him through the announce table. The crowd all cheers, and then the guy rips off his shirt.

"I'm here every week! Not like Bork Lazer!"

It's all _really_ confusing for Leni. She can't even be mad at Lynn now. The carnage on the screen just flabbergasts her. The loud noises from the chanting and raving, the bright lights and sleek graphics, and then that poor guy with the old man outfit being hurt like that?!

But Lynn…

"Woo! Eat table, Cole!" she cheers before turning to Leni. "Did you see that, Leni? He got _clobbered!"_

Leni cringes. "But, didn't that hurt him?"

Lynn belly laughs. "He didn't really get hurt!"

"He didn't?" her older sister questions.

"No! See, this is all like, I don't wanna say fake, _because it's not,"_ she starts,"But they all rehearse and stuff before the show. It's predetermined!"

Leni nods with understanding. "Predetermined. Okay. So like, they're predetermined to do a really good job?"

"Sure, let's go with that!" Lynn agrees.

"Okay, well, I think I understand…" Leni tells her, but then she lets out another dejected sigh as she rests her face in her palm.

Lynn glues her eyes to the TV until she sees this. She meets the other girl with concern, and decides to turn the TV down a little to acknowledge her change in demeanor.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" she asks.

"What? Oh… Yeah, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," Leni tries to express, but the sadness in her tone is all too obvious.

Lynn frowns. "Nah, for real for a sec. What's got you down?"

Leni considers just acting like there's nothing wrong again so her sister can focus on her wrestling, but she concedes. Maybe venting would help her feel better.

"Oh, well, see… My friends are all going to the premiere of this new movie here in a bit. Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona…"

"You said Fiona twice," Lynn interrupts.

"I like Fiona," Leni simply says, albeit with a pout. She sighs. "But the thing is, I have to work a really early shift tomorrow morning. So I can't go with them if I want to get a good night's sleep. And You know I'm not so good when I don't get all my sleepies out."

The poor girl rigidly frowns as she puts her head in her hands, her lips quivering, her big, glossy eyes nearly tearing up.

If this were anyone else, Lynn would bark at them to get over it! _Get your head in the game, bonehead!_

But… not Leni. Even if they didn't make a lot of time to hang out one-on-one, Lynn still really admired Leni's character. She wasn't a wimp, heck no. But she was still sensitive, and that was okay.

So, rather than metaphorically, or even literally, knocking some sense into her… Lynn decides to take a different coaching approach.

"Hey, I'm sorry you're bummin' Len… But hey! It's not all bad!" she encourages.

"It's not?" Leni pitifully utters.

"No!" Lynn insists. "Just because you can't go out with your friends doesn't mean you can't have some fun tonight."

Leni winces. "I don't know Lynn…"

Lynn smiles though, refusing to give up like John Cena was somehow watching her. (She knew he couldn't see her though, just like she couldn't see him).

"Come on, dude. How about you watch some big time, totally not fake wrestling with me? It could be fun!" she excitedly suggests. She deflates a bit with her follow up, though. "I mean, it could be nice for us to just do something together for once…"

Leni considers her words, and feels a sense of inspiration swell up inside of her. Lynn was right. They could make more time for one another, and trying new things was fun most of the time.

"Okay Lynn. I'll watch some wrestling with you," she tells her with a weak smile. "But, you're sure no one actually gets hurt, right?"

Lynn chirps, "Awesome! And, well, sometimes botches happen, but we won't get into that. Gotta think about the positives here!"

"Botches? Like with plastic surgery?" Leni asks.

Lynn just grins and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Just watch…"

…

And for a few minutes, that's what they do. Leni pays attention to all of the things happening on the screen; the many redundant recaps for things that happened earlier in the show, the silly talks backstage with colorful characters talking in funny voices, and, of course, the commentary about how Dylan the Dude is apparently a really great guy, while also being a terrible person. It got confusing with the way the announcers argued with one another about him.

She makes sure to ask questions, and Lynn gladly answers them without getting impatient or annoyed. If anything, she welcomes them.

"Okay, so how many belts are there?"

"They're not just belts, they're championship titles! And well, it's complicated…"

"Why are those guys being mean and saying nasty things about the fans?"

"Okay, so those are the heels. They're the bad guys. And then you have the good guys, who are the babyfaces. Like, there's more to this than just pretending to punch each other. They're trying to tell a story."

"Heels… like my uncomfy shoes. Babyfaces… Like Lily. Got it."

"Yeah! Perfect!"

Finally, the time comes for the main event…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest… Is scheduled for one fall! And it is for… the World Heavyweight Championship!" the female ring announcer declares.

Then, belatedly, music begins to play over the PA system. It's bombastic, and the whole crowd cheers loudly as a tall, handsome man with sleek hair and colorful tights makes his way out for the cameras.

Leni feels goosebumps from the electric atmosphere being shown to her on the screen, and Lynn is practically _off_ the edge of her seat with anticipation.

The dapper looking dude smiles and blows kisses to his adoring fans as he lifts his big gold championship belt up proudly, and he makes sure to slap five with all the young kids in the front seats as he makes his way to the ring.

"Introducing first… From Royal Woods, Michigan-"

"Hey! He's from Royal Woods!" Leni giddily points out.

"I know!" Lynn excitedly says.

"...he is the World Heavyweight Champion… Dylan. The. Duuuuuuuude!"

It's absolutely amazing for young Leni Loud. In a matter of moments, she finds herself all but swooning over the man. He's happy, and cheerful, and everyone is happy _for_ him. He seems like a really great guy, the perfect guy to represent Royal Woods.

Not to mention… he's totes stylish with his zebra print pants and frilly boots.

His music stops playing though, and Leni finds herself suspended in suspense for a moment as she eagerly awaits for his opponent to come out…

A new song starts playing over the PA system. This one is far from cheerful, and it even begins with a hoarse voice shouting… "MUAH HA HA HA HA!"

The crowd starts booing before the guy even comes out, and even Lynn chimes in with, "Boo! Boo!"

Leni watches as a tall, dark, (and actually handsome) gentleman slowly steps his way out. Unlike his adversary, he is frowning, and seems angry.

Or maybe he has an upset tummy. Leni wants to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Either way, he trudges his way down the ramp to a chorus of jeers from the paying audience.

"And the challenger! From Parts Unknown… he is… The Villain!"

A young fan tries to reach out and get a high five from the man, but he snarls at her, scaring her back to her seat.

And while Leni _wanted_ to think maybe he was just misunderstood, now she just doesn't like him.

"He's mean! I want him to lose!" she makes sure to let Leni know.

Lynn nods with proud smile on her face. "Me too, dude. Me too."

…

After a moment for the referee to make sure the competitors are ready, the bell rings, and the two men go right after each other. And while Lynn worries that maybe Leni will laugh at how sloppy their fake punches look at one another, her fears subside as the girl actually gasps and covers her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! They really don't like each other!"

Lynn can't help it, she has to smile at that.

And of all the of matches for Leni to make her very first professional wrestling match, the stars seemingly aligned for this one. Because, for Lynn at least, it's nothing short of a masterpiece.

Dylan does a shooting star press even after Villain hit him with steel chair _twenty_ times. Villain counters a German suplex with a powerbomb! A _powerbomb!_ And the best part? Flippin' Lame James Sunderland rushes out to the ring to try and interfere on Villain's behalf, only for Mad Jackie to come out of the crowd and kick him right in his…

"Nuts! This match is absolutely nuts!" the color commentator (who now wears a neck brace after being unceremoniously slammed through the table) yells.

And Leni couldn't agree more. Gone is all of the somber sullen energy she displayed before. Now she's actually biting her nails, staring directly at the TV with all of her attention as the two gladiators put their bodies on the line for her entertainment. Heck, halfway through the match, she has to take her hoodie off because she doesn't want to get too sweaty with excitement.

And the more Leni watches, the happier Lynn gets being there with her. Not just because she was finding someone to bond with over something she cares a lot about, but also because, she can see just how much fun her sister is having.

…

The moment of truth comes. Both men are on their knees, slowly trying to get to their feet as the crowd all cheers, "This is awesome!"

Dylan slaps Villain, Villain slaps Dylan, and they keep slapping and punching one another until they are both to their feet.

Villain is able to get in a hard punch to the gut, enough to knock the breath out of Dylan. Lynn gasps, and Leni does too. They hold each other's hands as the nervous energy flows through both of them, desperately hoping that their hero will somehow be able to pull through…

But, oh no, he can't recover. Villain takes the opportunity to dismissively wave off the booing fans, and then rushes to the ring ropes. With the momentum, he charges at Dylan ready to hit him with a vicious finishing blow of a kick right to his face.

"No!" Leni cries.

But somehow, someway, Dylan is able to come to at the very last moment, and catches Villain's leg in mid air!

The heel is absolutely shocked as Dylan grits his teeth, piercing his enemy's soul with a burning, hateful glare. Then, he grabs him by his throat, and nails a wicked chokeslam right into the mat, quite possibly _literally_ knocking the other man out.

The crowd becomes ecstatic as Dylan slowly crawls over to muster an arm over him, and the referee begins counting…

"One!"

"No way!" Lynn blurts out.

"Two!"

"NO WAY!"

"Three!"

And with that, Dylan the Dude retains his championship.

Lynn and Leni both jump up and hug each other as they cheer, "YAY! HE DID IT!"

The crowd, the commentators, everyone is singing Dylan's praises as he actually cries over successfully defending this title. He struggles to make it to his feet, but with the help of the referee, he is able to stand and enjoy the victory celebration.

Slowly, Villain makes it up to his feet too, and looks to his bitter rival with scorn.

Leni and Lynn both watch with racing hearts, fearing that this could spill into something bad for their favorite champion.

To their surprise though, the Villain forces his hand around Dylan's and raises it in the air as a sign of sportsmanship for the person who just defeated him.

The show ends with the image of the two rivals embracing one another, and all of the persons involved expressing their joy and passion for the spectacle they had just witnessed. It was… perfect.

After the screen fades to black, Lynn looks to Leni, and Leni looks back to her. For a moment, nothing is said as they simply look into one another's eyes.

"So… What'd you think?" Lynn finally asks.

"What did I think?" Leni repeats, almost like the words offended her. "It was totes awesome! I mean, oh my gosh! It was so much fun! The part where he slammed him down like that, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! It was so cool!"

Lynn tries to play it off cool like it isn't the most endearing thing she's ever witnessed by simply smiling and saying, "Cool. I'm glad you liked it."

Leni warmly smiles at her sister now, taking a moment to think of how she wants to say what she wants to say.

"Lynn… Thank you."

"Thank you?" Lynn repeats with a Dwayne Johnson eyebrow raise. "For what?"

"For spending time with me tonight," Leni begins. "I was actually feeling pretty sad before you came along. But you really helped me feel a lot better just now."

Lynn smiles too because of that. "Well, I'm glad you liked watching it. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"Totally!" Leni happily responds. "I mean, yeah, the wrestling was cool. It was really fun."

She turns away from Lynn now, a little crimson burning her pale cheeks.

"But if you want me to be honest… I mostly had fun because, I got to spend some time with you. I'm really happy we did this," she admits as she looks back to Lynn now, the warm, loving smile resonating on her face.

And, dang it, Lynn can't even fight it. She has to let herself smile just as lovingly.

"I'm really happy we did, too."

And for a little while, they just enjoy these warm, fuzzy feelings that come with bonding together. That is, until Lynn's tummy starts grumbling.

"Uhm, I could go for some food. What about you?" she asks Leni.

Leni thinks it over, then shrugs. "Sure! Why not? Are you buying?"

Lynn smirks at that. "Oh, I'm not ordering anything… We're having leftovers."

"Left overs?" Leni repeats.

Lynn then grins wide before turning to the fourth wall…

"FREE LUNCH!"

THE END


End file.
